1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to organizational and filing systems, and more specifically to an improved apparatus and method for organizing and tracking critical information on several parameters in a business setting, particularly the efficient handling of charts and tests in a hospital.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous filing and office organization systems have been developed to improve efficiency and prevent information loss in the workplace. However, most such systems are designed for and work best in a static, "office" environment, and are not readily adaptable to service-oriented or other busy, dynamic settings, such as those that exist in a hospital emergency room. In such an environment, great care must be taken to keep track of all of the charts, files, and other documents, while still enabling quick and accurate disposition of requests and instructions.